Talk:Fire Emblem Awakening
Copied This is COMPLETELY copied from Serenes Forest. It's very, very obvious. :This is a new game for the Nintendo 3DS that was announced in September 13, 2011.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 23:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT:Sorry, the character list was not copy and pasted, it was all typed by looking at the website.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 00:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Still that's almost the same. I think you should at least give them some credit. :Is anonymous talking about the game summary or the list of characters that you (King Marth 64) removed? If it's the summary, I based it off SF (which incidentally I run, so it's fair for me to copy at least : P) and I was in a hurry and didn't really change it about too much. I do think somebody should reword it later, maybe when there's more information on the games. Because right now there isn't much to go off, so everybody's going to write more or less the same thing anyway. Aveyn Knight 10:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Awakening? Why is this article called "Awakening" and not the Japanese name. There is no proof that this will be released outside of Japan (especially considering what hapened with Shin Monshou No Nazo) and all the other Japan only games keep their Japanese names. What's different about this one? :Honestly? Because I don't know what the Japanese name is, and I learned the English translated name first. I already had to move everything around once, and I don't feel like moving it to the Japanese name, then moving it back once it is announced. If others think we should move it, just say so and I will do it.--Otherarrow 15:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I saw in Wikipedia and the other Fire Emblem related wiki that they titled it as Fire Emblem: Kakusei and also for the anon, can you sign with this ~~~~. It will put your signature. 17:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chances are even if it is released in English it might not be called Awakening. Wasn't Path of Radiance really Trail of the Blue Flame and Radiant Dawn, Goddess of Dawn? :Thanks. I just needed to know what the Japanese name was.--Otherarrow 16:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Should we...? Yeah, I have just joined this wiki, but should we create pages for the characters in this game? It would be very useful. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 18:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I say, go for it, so we have the pages down. Otherarrow might redirect them though, but it's definitely not a bad idea to start now. --Thenewguy34 18:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know anything about any of these people aside from names and appearance. The only one who we have any sort of real information about is Krom, and that is about a sentence worth of content. I don't understand why you people want to jump the gun and be "first" to cover these people when currently, we have nothing to cover. Geez. At least wait until we get translations of magazine appearances or something, you know?--Otherarrow 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I did see in the another Fire Emblem related Wiki that they had already made a couple of pages about the Kakusei characters, I guess we should wait on that. 21:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I had just created a couple of character pages but redirected them to the Kakusei page. There was Vake, Liz, Frederick, Ronku, and I can't remember any others. But I think there was more. --Thenewguy34 23:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to make character pages for the new characters, I won't stop you, but I don't really see the point if we have nothing to say yet aside from "Fredrick is a Paladin" or so on. Sorry.--Otherarrow 02:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I also found out something about the plot- The Awakening refers to two dragons, one is mankind's ally, the other wants to destroy humanity. I have more info on my blog. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 20:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, found it. As it is quoted from the ONM article. :"The subtitle refers to two sleeping dragons. One is a sacred ally of mankind while the other is its sworn destroyer. Two heroes are marked with the symbols of the dragons and their meeting heralds the dragons' awakening and the world's ending. Krom, the prince of Iris, seems to be one of these heros. He's been officially confirmed as one of the game's two main characters. Of the Lord Class, Krom has a weapon named Sealed Sword Falchion. The other main character seems to be your own creation. You can create your own unit, selecting their gender and choosing their facial features. According to Andriasang, it is this character whom Krom meets, setting up the story." :There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 17:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (And this is my signature) Wow... The new trailer is beautiful, I'm looking foward to this game even more now. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 19:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I know right!!!! I started freaking out when I found out a new game was coming out!!!!!ahhhh!!!! I'm just counting down the days until it comes to Canada (us) Release No matter how excited I am about this, I would prefer to have FE12 released in America first. [[User:Ragnell wielder|'Ike']] 04:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You're wasting your time. They're already moving on to FE13. After all, they've already given a relative release date to Europe for FE13, but not for FE12.--Thenewguy34 22:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Two ideas First of all, Vake could be a fighter, as in a picture of him fighting with Krom he is wielding an axe, and secondly, The masked man looks a LOT like Marth. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 21:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Marth speculation is possible, so is Vake. Just wait and see. --Thenewguy34 00:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's been proven that Marth will be unlockable via the DLC, but whether he'll play a role as a "spirit of the legendary hero" (a rumor I heard) is up in the air. But I'm pretty sure that the masked guy is actually the My Unit. Kingboo3000, the DarkMatter Alchemist 15:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::We already know who the masked Marth is. Spoilers I guess.--Otherarrow 18:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't like where this is going. Branched promotion? World map? I seriously don't want to buy a spin-off of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. It was okay, but it lacked plotline, time consumption, and originality. --Thenewguy34 00:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Evidently this game is borrowing a lot of elements from TSS, but it's way too early to judge how good a game it will be. Shin Monshou looks exactly like Shadow Dragon and has the exact same features, but is a far better game. Aveyn Knight 14:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't like Sacred Stones as much as the others, but I don't think this will turn out like that. I think the reason Sacred Stones wasn't as good was because they rushed it out a bit. It came out only a year after FE7 and used exactly the same graphics and game engine, just with a few extra features tacked on. This game uses totally new graphics and engine and is the first new Fire Emblem story in 5 years (I only count Radiant Dawn as the newest because it was the last one released with an original story). As long as they make the supports good again and make the game a decent length it should be fine. Anyway branched promotion is a lot better than the stupid Class Change feature and at least branched promotion could bring in original classes like the Summoner from Sacred Stones, one of the best additions. :I agree with the above- The 1st (And currently only, which I will amend soon (I only discovered Fire Emblem a couple of months ago, through the 3ds ambassador programme)) Fire Emblem game that I played is TSS and I actually prefer branced promotions because IT GIVES THE GAME VARIETY (One person could choose to make Amelia a General, another a Paladin)!!! Also, the world map is awesome because of the skirmishes and it makes the game a tad easier in the weapon buying category. Even though I really like TSS, I think Kakusei will be AMAZING!!!! There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 21:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to step in for a moment, but this talk page is not a forum. This is for discussing the article, not arguing on how good or bad the game is going to be. I wouldn't post here unless I had something important to say about the article or related articles. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow 21:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Character Gallery So, I'm thinking it is maybe time to get rid of the character gallery and move the photos to thier respective character's page, seeing as we have them all now. 19:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC)FF :Most of the artwork is already on the character pages in some form. I am not sure what to do with all of these images now that the game is out. Axe them and start writing up the plot in their place? Keep them?--Otherarrow 19:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Aw, Crud Oh hooray, the birth of yet another title in the series, and it is on none other than the all-amazing Nintendo 3DS, which, incidentally, is exorbitantly priced on its own. Not to mention the game itself costs a bomb. (Looks like this is a game that I will have to pass until I actually leave the education system and land myself a job). Keep the edits coming in, people; I shall have to make do with them until I get the chance to play the game myself. --Engweimin 15:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo y u no lower costs? --Swallows 01:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Children Characters' Future So, what exactly happens to the children characters (the recruitable ones who came back from the bad-timeline) after the game's events? Do they stick around to watch their good-timeline selves grow up, or do they disappear entirely, since the bad-timeline was prevented from happening? If it's the latter, then I see potential for an unresolved time paradox ("Lucina" can also be replaced with any of the other children characters): Krom defeats Gimle with help from Lucina → Lucina grows up normally and never has to go back in time → without help from Lucina, Krom fails to defeat Gimle in the first place → to prevent Gimle from winning, Lucina goes back in time to help Krom → Krom defeats Gimle with help from Lucina... I doubt the children would want to return to the bad-timeline (if it still exists), since it rather sucks.' 01:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC)' :I think in game, Naga explicitly says that the children might not be able to go back. Of course, even if they go back, they don't need to worry about future!Gimle since he followed them back in time and was killed. I'd wait until we see the endings of the children. Also, the playable Lucina co-exists with the newborn Lucina, so how the newborn grows up won't affect her at all. Also, I'll be lenient, since this is something that I felt like answering and you appear to be new, but next time, take it to the forums. The Talk Page is about the article itself. Sorry.--Otherarrow 02:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Should we? Should we size down the gallery now, since there is already more information out there? --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Power Says... This should definitely be renamed to "Fire Emblem: Awakening". I read Nintendo Power, and it said that exact name in the future releases. This is all I have to add. PrinceMarsLowell 02:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. I'm just waiting from the word from Otherarrow at this point. It will be a very big job to fix all the redirect links that will be created from such an action, but my standing offer is that I'm willing to help with the move when Otherarrow feels the time is right.--Aivass Remurias 03:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think Nintendo Power is considered a first party source anymore actually, and I'd wait until we hear it directly from Nintendo. Maybe with a logo or official site or something. Of course, if the Nintendo Power thingy has a whole article and provides a logo and some info, then sure, but if it is just "this game is coming out, won't it be rad?" then...I'm kinda eh. "Zigludo" comes to mind.--Otherarrow 03:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Cut in off" and Official Names First off, what is "Cut in off"? The phrase has been around on this page since the first whispers of Kakusei, and I would think that, by now, we might have some idea of what that is supposed to mean. From what I gather, it's like a mini battle "cutscene" or something. I also want to point out that if the game does come out in NTSC before PAL, we must use the NOA names, according to our own policy regarding what names we use (basically, the first version of the game in the English language). It has been quite awhile (too long) before a FE game came out in NTSC before PAL, so I wanted to make some kind of reminder here, I guess.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : I think "Cut in off" is just supposed to mean "Cut-in image" for when the character lands a critical or uses a skill. Deivious (talk) 05:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Should an infobox be added to this page? Fang³ (talk) 08:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow... The demo for this game is AWESOME! I am now really pumped for it to come out. If you haven't played the demo yet go to the Nintendo eShop on your 3DS and Download it, it's free and really awesome!Tiero (talk) 02:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Extras- new features, page needed? I noticed that there no searchable results, or mention, of some of the new features for awakening. I hoped by creating a new topic instead of adding a new page would help organization. Anyways- The two features that i didnt see on the wiki are in the game in the extras section. The first feature is that the Voice language can be changed to be English or Japanese in North American release. The second feature is after the Outrealm gate (DLC) is unlocked and is the Hubba Tester. It can be used to see how the characters feel about each other on one save file. The results are funny but overall bogus and random just like Old Man Hubba, himself.Aidunno (talk) 11:12, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I am not sure what the voice features would be called actually? Languages? I dunno. As for Old Man Hubba and his sillyness, I am not sure we have an article for him yet. You are free to make it.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC)--Otherarrow (talk) 20:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Stop It Ok Whoever is adding Camus on the SpotPass list for FE1,STOP IT.Camus is NOT on the SpotPass list and there are only 10 characters for each SpotPass list. 19:06, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :He's in the SpotPass for the villains team and we found that info in SF.net, so that he stays. 19:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pre order bonus Just wanted to note that Gamestops Australian branch, EB Games, offered the same pre-order artbook deal as Gamestop, so it wasn't exclusive to USA and Canada. I'm not sure how to incorperate that into the paragraph though. 10:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) So i have recently started to play FE: Awakening again and now that ive seen alot of the content involving this game and have connected the dots in some form or another, i have come to notice that the children charachters dont come from an alternate future of the timeline they are in but instead come from an alternate reality. my first example is that key charachters like Yen'fey who died in the game's timeline, came back as playable charachters from the spotpass DLC. if you pay attention to alot of what Yen'fey says during his spot pass mission and support convo's, he mentions that he came from the future, if he did come from the future then him bieng alive conflict's with this current future thus creating a paradox. the only way to say that this isnt a paradox of some sort is that the future that he came from either came about difrently (which is plausible because of emeryn's death at the hand's of assasin's, the theft of the FE, the death of chrom and the resurection of grima, which are all key events that ocoured within the alternate future.) so its entirely plausible to say that charachter's like aversa, walhart or yen'fay never died in that future but were wounded to near death but all managed to escape or survive somehow. but the one thing that proves they came from an alternate reality is that the children charachters would cease to exist as they prevented a future that they would exist in. but the endgame of the game says that they went about thier live's without so much as disapearing (besides lucina if she is single, because spoiler the endgame says she disapeared after she got to see her child self.). this proves they came from an alternate reality instead of an alternate future. LiveVoltage (talk) 20:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC)LiveVoltage Colon I see the title of this game printed interchangeably as Fire Emblem Awakening ''and ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, sometimes within the same paragraph. Some sources (such as TVTropes) also do away with the colon. Does the colon not matter, or is one more 'official' than the other?Quan of Leonster (talk) 03:06, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think colons mess with the TV Tropes coding system so it's probably more a practical use there than a use of importance. Oni Link 09:52, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :I was wondering that too, but The Sacred Stones's page does have a colon, while Awakening's does not..Quan of Leonster (talk) 13:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC)